RWBY: The Wandering Blooming Flower
by BlackXII
Summary: Ages after Casshern Sins, the titular character wandered the world for so long he is forced to blend in to fit with humanity. When invited to attend a school that fights monsters, Casshern accepts, hoping to have a normal life, even if for him it's for a little while. (CasshernxPyrrha)
1. Chapter 1

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum! Casshern Sins belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Please support the Official Release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Blue Rose, Red Rose**

 _The Immortal Man, Man or Monster? Of the two accounts that exist of him people wonder which is the true account. Did he exist? Is he some form of Grimm, meant to be feared? Or was he simply a human being, passed into the great fairy tales like the Maidens? Was he a hero, a villain, or something in between? Of the two accounts, there is one theory. He was just a small, honest soul, always in the wrong place at the right time in his story..._

 _And if such a man existed today, Grimm and Man would tremble at his coming every step he took._

 _-Excerpt from a Research Essay on the Story of "The Girl and the Immortal Man" by Professor Ozpin_

* * *

Ruby Rose was browsing the Dust Shop 'From Dust to Dawn' for the newest edition to the weapons magazine she subscribed to, wearing her headphones to drown out the noise of other shoppers, getting lost in her own little world. She found one of the older magazines and began to read it, but not before she saw another customer walking in and she tilted her head in curiosity.

He was tall, lean, yet strangely muscular in all the proper places. He had a pale complexion about him. He was wearing black and white clothing topped with a blue jacket that had the petals of a rose on it. And goodness that hair! Thatbrown hair, it was long, about shoulder length, but that floof it had! It made her think of her dog Zwei to compare potential fluffiness. But her eyes trailed to what was on his waist and her eyes widened in slight excitement.

Strapped on his waist was a katana! The scabbard he had looked more like a twelve gauge shotgun, with the barrel at the other end of the scabbard to accommodate the sword's usual spot. _"Where_ _done he put the shotgun shells-Eep! He's looking at me!"_ The fifteen year old ducked frantically back into her magazine as the young man looked at Ruby, wondering if someone was watching him.

"And three cartridges of dust shotgun shells. That'll be 30 Lien. You have a good day now Mr. Azura." The kind old shopkeeper said.

 ** _Cain/Casshern P.O.V_**

Mr. Azura. Cain Azura. That is my name, or at least the name I picked out say, almost seventeen years ago to try and fit in with the current generation. Sure I had to hide for a few years but The last identity I had, Edom Kumatetsu, was "presumed deceased" after a run in with Remus Torchwick. Couldn't really slip into the identity with how I've always done since humans begun to thrive again, almost... Umm, Oh Monty how long was it?

Approximately six thousand years A.R. After the Ruin a cataclysmic event that has long been forgotten by the world's inhabitants. A ruin I, Casshern, had caused. My immortality is a curse and a blessing indeed. A curse because so many have died around me, even those close to me have faded away. But even I cannot tell you how the world, now called Remnant, got to be like this. However, humans are thriving again, and that I am happy on, in some cases.

For my case however, Casshern never existed. However, even though the years seem to blend together nowadays, my story, or at least some part of it, has thrived. So if people found out my real identity, I'd be outed as a monster like the Grimm, or worse.

Hence why I have to swap identities every so often. The perks of being someone other then me are okay. Though I have to be careful. One slip up, one use of my agility or my, "healing factor" as the comic geeks call it, is used publicly, and Casshern would be potentially exposed all over again and I'd be on the run... again.

I smile gently at the old man and give him the money required to pay for the shells of my weapon. I hear a noise near the door and look. Uh oh. Roman Torchwick and his goons. What on Eart-erm... Remnant are they up to?

 ** _Normal P.O.V_**

Several men with weapons came in and roughly pushed Cain aside and started threatening the old man trying to rob the shop of its dust. The katana wielder frowned as the thugs told him to get his hands in the air.

"Go on! Do it!"

"I'm sorry, is this a robbery? Or are you mugging only me?" Cain asked as he slowly brought his hands up. "Because me, I'd understand. I possibly have more lien on me from my odd jobs then anything else." The young man chuckles as his stare suddenly turns into a deadly look. "However, if other innocents are involved, then I'll be forced to fight."

Another thug had the nerve to interrupt The girl near him, who was then alerted to the robbery in front of her. His look thus turned into a vicious glare at the thief and readied his fists.

"Warned ya."

 ** _Outside From Dust till Dawn_**

The sounds of a scuffle inside are heard outside the shop, several of the thieves were thrown out in the process. One of the men landed at the feet of their boss, Roman Torchwick, who had ran outside.

"Best that money can buy..." Roman said sarcastically. "Well, time to go!" With that he made a dash for the rooftops. Roman looked behind him and saw the girl in pursuit, armed with a large red and black scythe. The other person who started threw the first punch was nowhere to be seen, which greatly worried Roman.

 _"Okay Roman, relax. You can lick the kid easily and run. Gotta just get going!"_ Thought the thief as he ran. Eventually the pair made it to the rooftops as Roman smiled deviously as he dropped a fire dust crystal and readied to shoot it.

"Well Red, it's been fun, but this is goodbye!" Roman shouted as he aimed his cane at the crystal. The shot fired, but if one saw footage and tried slowing it down, they'd see a black, white, and blue streak tackling Ruby and knocking her out of harm's way of the explosion.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Mr! Are you okay?!" Roman smirked and tried hard not to laugh before looking at the smoke as his mouth drops open, the cigar falling out as well.

"What in the name of dust?!" Roman shouted as the figure walked out, clothes slightly singed, weapon in hand, without even a mark or a second glance at the girl he saved.

"Shooting explosives at teenagers isn't smart Torchwick." The young man said as he drew his sword from it's sheathe and flicked his wrist, con verging the scabbard to a sawed off shotgun. "I'm not a huntsman, but I am a fighter. So as a fighter, I _**will**_ kill you."

 _"Okay, fighting The now infamous Roman Torchwick, possible son of Remus Torchwick. Smart. Using my abilities to save a teenager in a red cloak and a large scythe,_ _ **not smart!"**_ Thought Casshern as he readied to fight in his Cain persona. _"I'm probably gonna see a possible Casshern sighting in the news for this!"_

With this fueling his anger, he rushed out at Roman and swung at him with his katana, using one hand to grip the sword to block the cane.

"Got a name then Blue, so I can mount 'here lies an idiot?' On your tombstone?!"

Casshern narrowed his eyes. "Call me Cain." he said in reply before he saw a stream of fire coming at him as he jumped back, before seeing a tall blonde woman with a riding crop take over the battle.

Casshern only chuckled to himself. "First time in a big fight in a long while. Luna's tears, I haven't missed it." He muttered to himself.

 ** _50 minutes later_**

 _"Correction; I do miss fighting since back when I did fight, it was more for the preservation of myself and my loved ones, now you get in trouble for even a scuffle in this 'modern' era."_ Thought Casshern bitterly as he sat with the girl in question, Ruby Rose he learned her name was on the way there.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home, with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!" Stated the woman in front of them. She slapped the riding crop down on the table to emphasize her point.

"In my defense, I was more trying to get her out of there then go on fighting." Casshern said, keeping a calm emotionless tone. "Seeing Torchwick trying to blow her to kingdom come, however, made me change my mind."

"You hush. I was talking more to Miss Rose then you. Someone wants to talk to both of you. Separately." Stated the woman as she motioned for Casshern to leave the room.

Slowly he got up and walked out the door to wait outside, seeing a man in green clothing with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other, walk into the room, both men making eye contact with each other.

 _"He's looking right at me.."_ Casshern thought. _"Is he studying me? Or is he suspicious. I should make plans to leave."_

But he didn't, something told him to stay put. Was this what was called a gut feeling? He wouldn't know, Casshern was not a human, or a robot. All he ever knew he was what he wasn't. Made for a certain purpose then turned into a weapon by **them**.

Casshern's train of thought ended when he saw Ruby skip out with a huge grin on her face that made the Neo-Human's eyes widen. It made him think on a certain little girl he knew so long ago. The blonde woman followed after her, and nodded for Casshern to walk back into the room, and sit across from the Man.

"Cain Azura, correct? It's funny, no official records are ever stated of you." The old man stated, "Care to explain?"

"I live a solitary life Mr...?" Casshern began to ask before The man placed a packet in front of him.

"Ozpin. Professor Ozpin will do, I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy here in Vale. When I first started out my career as both scholar and huntsman, I wrote an essa"y on my favorite fairy tale." Ozpin gestured to the packet whilst speaking, "This is that essay. I'd assume the man mentioned in the subject would be flattered."

"I doubt that..." Casshern trailed off with a frown to see the words 'immortal man', and felt like he knew where this was going. _"I should run, run now."_

"I arranged for your miraculous survival from that explosion to be stricken from the footage. Your welcome, Casshern."

"Thank you Profes-wait. You know?!" Casshern's eyes widened in alarm as he nearly jumped out of his seat to start running.

"Like I said. You were my favorite tale growing up. Though as an older man, I nearly thought you never existed. Before you panic and run, will you hear me out?"

Casshern slowly gave a calculated glare, and slowly settled back into his seat. "What do you want to know in exchange for this silence?"

"I will not ask for your true account Mr. Casshern." Ozpin stated calmly.

"Azura please. Cain Azura."

"I believe we are past that point already. However, for all intents and purposes, I can arrange for both names to be officially yours, and would keep your true self a secret." Ozpin continued through Casshern's interruption, taking a sip of his coffee. "What I want, is to offer you a chance to truly feel alive for the first time in however long you've last felt it."

Casshern's eyes, even though they widened and narrowed, held no emotions for most of this speech. But his eyes then held surprise when he heard the word 'alive'. He was immortal, in most intents and purposes he couldn't 'die'. Was he ever alive to begin with though? "What do you exactly mean?" He asked tentatively.

"Simple. I enroll you in Beacon. You become a huntsman. Unless of course, you want to end up being exposed as the Immortal Man another way." Ozpin said, laying his metaphorical cards on the table.

Casshern's eyes narrowed once more. _"I can't let myself get exposed. If I did those Atlas quacks will want to experiment on me and make their... 'Paladin' robots better. That's not gonna happen."_

"It seems I have no choice do I?" Casshern asked in a tone that slowly betrayed the small growing smile on his face. "I'll give it a try then. One week of your first semester. I'll decide whether or not I'm comfortable living..amongst people again."

"Splendid. First day is tomorrow. Don't miss the the shuttle first thing tomorrow. Pack your things. All your things." Ozpin stated cryptically. Casshern slowly nodded at what he meant. Something told him he'd be donning his old armor suit again.

* * *

 _In times of peace we are left to wonder if we are truly safe from all threats. In ancient times, we had guardians to keep the peace. After them, the Hunters and Huntresses. But if this immortal man exists, be it man or monster, I believed he was put on the world to simply watch and intervene when necessary. When not needed, he just simply fades away until he is almost all but forgotten._

 _I pray for the day that doesn't happen. Any threat might face Ruin, as do we. But maybe, just maybe, Ruin is the Salvation of Man._

 _-Excerpt of the Private Observations of Prof. Ozpin._

* * *

 _ **Hello All! BlackXII here. So in between wrestling with writer's block for my other stories, and juggling real life and then watching one of my favorite anime shows of all time, Casshern Sins, then watching Volume 3, this started to come together.**_

 _ **The concept is Casshern, who has after The series lives a solitary life, and humans eventually surviving the Ruin, only to have a few more sets of problems down the road to recovery, which eventually is the Grimm. Rest is history and RWBY's story takes over and Casshern has to react to living in it.**_

 ** _Anyhow, like it? Hate it? Let me know! I may continue this if it gains some attention. If I do, then I gotta start planning pairings... Fun times indeed._**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum! Casshern Sins belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Please support the Official Release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Day and Initiation**

Casshern couldn't believe the situation he was in. He was now riding on an aircraft that humans called a bullhead to join up with kids who trained to become huntsman and Huntresses. Why did he end up being a part of this again? Oh right. So an old man in green wouldn't spill that he's an immortal being! Well, least he didn't know that He was a human/robot hybrid... ahem, biologically speaking anyway.

He heard the sounds of groaning next to him and turned to look at the young man sitting in that spot. "You alright there? Need a bag or something?" He asked with concern. The young man shook his head.

"I-I'll be fine. Jaune-hmph, Jaune Arc." The young man stuttered out as Casshern smiled softly and nodded.

"Cain Azura. But friends call me Cain." He replied.

"It's you!" Shouted a familiar voice. Casshern turned and saw a familiar girl in a red cloak, smiling brightly. Next to her was another girl, older, and more shapely then what Casshern noted for some young women.

"Ah, the headphone girl. Cain Azura. Nice to meet you again Miss Rose." He said with a straight face, before turning to bow his head towards the other girl, before a his eyes widened. Her blonde hair and purple lilac eyes. Somehow she almost looked like...

 _"Ringo?"_ He thought in slight shock before he saw said girl smirking and leaned towards him.

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" The blonde asked before Ruby turned red and tried to de-fuse the embarrassing situation.

"Yang! Don't scare him away! He's a friend of mine!" The sound of the younger girl shook Casshern out of his small trance.

"Sorry, you just, reminded me of an old friend..." He stated before looking away solemnly. "Haven't really seen her in years." He half lied. He always lied when it came to him. "Anyway, Ruby, nice to see you again."

"Anyway, I was wondering about your weapon!" Ruby exclaimed, Casshern smirking as he remembered how she looked when her silver eyes drew to them the first time.

"Well, I think Lyuze and Ohji would love an introduction. But later perhaps, I want to adjust to living amongst more then one person."

"Wait, so where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"I've lived by myself for longer then I remember." Casshern stated.

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

Casshern was walking through the school grounds working his way towards where it was said the opening announcements would be held before school initiations the next day. He walked towards the academy building when he heard the sound of a sneeze, and then an explosion..?

The Neo-Human turned to look to see Ruby being chewed out by a young woman with white hair that had an air of wealth and royalty. Casshern knew better then to stay near those kinds of people. Too much of public figures in his opinion. He saw Jaune Arc approach the small one sided arguement as He thought he'd take care of it as he walked into the building.

 ** _That Night_**

Casshern was making sure his things were together, his weapons, his change of clothing and his Battle armor, which he shall wear underneath his clothing, and then his helmet. Speaking of said helm, he decided to take said object out of his bag and examined it. Whilst he did repair it after his duel with Braiking Boss, the part where the most expensive metal of Remnant, to the old super alloy That was used to create the clothing and his armor that he wore, met at the center of his helmet in an ugly blemish. He really hoped he'd figure out how to buff it out. He looked over to see Ruby and Yang trying to speak to a woman named Blake, from what he could tell from shifting his hearing to eavesdrop.

"Unfortunately, real life is different from a fairy tale." He heard Blake say. Casshern frowned. Whilst he could agree with her, seeing death and destruction where he roamed, life always needed to have some semblance of hope. He knew he wasn't a symbol of hope back in the day.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." Casshern turned his attention to Ruby, and softly smiled. Both she and her sister made him think so much about Ringo. That dear, dear innocent child who kept a smile, despite the ruined world she lived in. He sunk further in the blanket he wrapped himself in, the memories of her, of Ohji, and his beloved Lyuze, the latter two being the namesake of his his weapons. Softly, he cried himself to sleep, wishing he'd somehow see them all again.

 ** _Dream Sequence_**

Casshern was standing alone in a ruined field, looking around said field in his old attire. It was then he heard it all over again.

 _"I heard if we devoured you it'll stop the ruin from advancing. I don't believe for a second that's true."_

 _"You see, you took the life of the Sun that was named Moon. And now the world is dead."_

 _"I thought you were one of those humans because you're so pretty!"_

 _"Kill Casshern."_

 ** _"Kill Casshern!"_**

 _" **Destroy** Casshern!"_

 _"In being with you I've lived my life to the fullest."_

 _"If you ever forget...I **will** return."_

Casshern clutched his head, gripping handfuls of his own hair, once more the weight of his sins was afflicting him. It was then he felt a pressure on his face, and he heard a voice in his head.

"H...Wa... Up. Hey there. Wake up."

 ** _The next morning: Initiation Day_**

Casshern's eyes snapped open to feel a warm hand on his left cheek. He felt hot tears running down it.

 _"Damn it all. I was crying in my sleep again."_ He thought bitterly but looked at the hand that caressed his cheek, as his eyes moved down the arm to the redhead that the arm belonged to.

"Thanks. Nightmares tend to come and go by me." Casshern said as he got up, "I should get ready for initiation. Cain Azura." He extended his hand to her.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Nice meeting you." The redhead stated, shaking his hand. Casshern nods in acknowledgement before heading off to get ready for initiation.

 ** _An hour later_**

Casshern shifts around in his combat attire, which was essentially the suit that always seemed to repair with every damage he took, but he chose not to tell anyone that particular detail. Carrying is helmet in on hand and strapping his weapon to his back with the other to accommodate the twin boosters he had on his attire, he walked down the hallway, having feelings of familiarity and confidence.

It was then he encountered Jaune looking over at the white haired girl and Pyrrha as The Neo human walked over to Jaune. "You know Jaune. I'd have pictured you to prepare to dive in with no real plan to talk to women, given how you were dealing with motion sickness."

"C-Cain! Don't startle me like that. And no, I was just gonna talk to them about teams." Jaune replied.

"Teams?" Casshern asked as a slight tick of anger went off in his head. _"Ozpin you're a dead man, you promised me a trial period..."_ Whilst Casshern was seething in his anger Jaune went ahead to try and talk to Pyrrha and the other girl. "W-wait! Jaune!" He shouted, walking over to him. "Don't leave me alone in my thoughts. My mind tends to wander some."

"Oh dust, idiots are multiplying.." Said the white haired girl. Casshern narrowed his eyes.

"I take offense to being called idiot." He stated calmly before Pyrrha waved at him.

"Hello again Cain!" She said happily. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Pyrrha this is Jaune Arc. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha-"

"Wait wait wait! Are you dolts even aware at who you're talking to?" THe white haired girl shouted in annoyance.

"No. I'm not even aware of who you are. But that doesn't stop me from talking to you does it?" Casshern stated as both Pyrrha and Jaune dropped their mouths in shock.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!" Weiss shouted in annoyance. "And Pyrrha's a four time Mistral tournament champion!"

"Oh my, an heiress of the patent monopoly." Casshern replied calmly. "Name's and past deeds don't impress me. I've seen people with those calibers come and go for as long as I've lived. But I look forward to being friends. Now if you'll excuse me." Casshern walked past Weiss abruptly cutting her off from any retort as he started pulling on his helmet.

 _"That was so cool! I wish I was confident but.."_ Jaune thought.

 _"He doesn't care about fame? Wow...he must be a magnificent fighter yet..."_ Pyrrha also thought in her head.

 _"That offensive, boorish, strangely handsome and unearthly dolt! Wait did he just..?"_ Weiss thought.

The three remaining people stared and just wondered the same thing. _"How does that floof he calls hair fit in that helmet?"_

 ** _At Beacon's Cliffside_**

Casshern was stretching all his limbs as he was instructed to stand on a suspicious looking pad, making the Neo human wonder what was going on.

"Now then Students, I hope you've all heard the rumors of teams and so on. But you will be given your teams today." Ozpin stated, much to the sound of a nervous groan from Ruby. "You will be launched into the emerald forest. Once you touch ground you are to kill any Grimm you find, and head north to the ruined temple to take a relic. The first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years."

 _"A drop in the well for me."_ Casshern thought as he zoned out for a second, trying to remember the times he actually felt like he was experiencing life before the sound of a catapult on is left occurred. Casshern turned to glare at Ozpin who only held up his coffee mug in one hand in a friendly gesture.

"Casshern, best of luck." He stated. The Neo Human got into a ready stance as the visor of his helmet closed. He counted down until it was his time and then, jumped with the momentum of the catapult, his boosters turning on for the first time as he took off, breaking the sound barrier (And potentially Jaune's ears.), as Casshern flew towards the forest below.

* * *

 ** _Well, I decided to make another chapter! I'd like to thank those who have favorited and followed this story as well as my first reviewers for inspiring me to push forward with this story. Also I apologize for potentially making some characters OOC. Will try to keep that to a minimum at best._**

 ** _But now Initiation is underway and I have plans for it. So stay tuned everyone!_**

 ** _Remember to Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum! Casshern Sins belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Please support the Official Release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Emerald Forest**

 _"Just slow the descent Casshern... Easy does it, OH MONTY NOT THE TREE!"_ Casshern thought frantically as he swerved and weaved along the treeline to avoid crashing into any trees. _"I never had to deal with trees in the Ruin only mountains! Only mountains, and deserts!"_

Casshern landed on a large branch and slowly worked his way down to the ground level, jumping from tree to tree to figure out where he was. _"Well I know where I am, I just have to make sure I'm facing...north. But this could be my chance to escape, how many Hunters and Huntresses in training end up dead in initiation?"_

Casshern mulled over that thought awhile as he continued walking north towards the Ruins. _"No. I cannot just leave. I'm going to regret not leaving but it seems the world needs me once again. I don't know how or when, but coming to Beacon academy is a sign. A sign from who though?"_

The sound of a girl screaming caught his attention and caused him to stop. _"No time for that! One of the girls is in trouble!"_ He thought as he began to run at his full speed, covering a lot of ground as he did

 ** _A field close to the ruins_**

Yang and her partner Blake looked in shock as an orange haired girl rode into the field on an Ursa before killing it. "Did she just ride in there on an Ursa?" Blake Asked as Yang gave a small nod in reply. Things got even weirder when Jaune landsd onto a tree branch with a groan as Pyrrha ran out into the field with a Deathstalker on her six.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he tried to get his footing as he then noticed a familiar figure in a red hood land in a tree then jump to the safe ground. "Ruby?"

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" Both sisters stopped to look at the Ursa rider before the elder sibling started to look very annoyed.

"That's it! Will things just chill for one minute before insanity ensues again?!" Yang shouted, her lilac eyes turning red.

"Uhh Yang?" Ruby asked tentatively before pointing upwards towards a large Nevermore grimm, that had Weiss hanging on for dear life.

"How could you leave me?!" Shouted the heiress.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented.

"She'll be fine." Ruby stated calmly as possible right as she heard the sound of falling.

"She's falling." Stated a black haired young man with light violet eyes with a small bit of his hair the same color who had just gotten Nora's attention back.

Jaune saw Weiss falling and jumped to catch her, which he successfully did, only to realize he forgot to make a landing strategy, again. Now two people were falling, at least until the sound of the sound barrier breaking caught everyone's ears as a swift white, black and red blur grabbed the two midair and set them back on the ground before the rest of the group, though Jaune was dropped abruptly.

"My back...thanks for the save Cain." Jaune said painfully as Casshern opened his visor in a smirk.

"Next time remember to use your Aura, or at least get in a better landing position then just back first." The Neo Human replied as he turned to look at the two Grimm. "Those look like an appropriate challenge I suppose. You guys made it to your relics yet?" Casshern paused as he said that and frowned. "Take that as a no."

"Well now that the gang's all here we can all go out together!" Yang shouted.

"It'll take more then that to end our existence." Casshern stated calmly before he saw Ruby running at the Grimm. "Ruby!" He then began to hurry after her, trying to stop her from doing anything stupid. Unfortunately for him and Ruby, something stupid happened to them. Both speedy individuals were hit by the Deathstalker and Ruby was sent flying several feet, whilst Casshern who ran faster, was launched slightly farther, as per the laws of force, mainly the equal and opposite reaction.

Either way, the Neo human was now face down. "Ow, good thing I wore my helmet for just such an occasion." He muttered to himself getting up and shaking his head to look over towards Ruby, who started to run towards him before the nevermore overhead shot several feathers, pinning her by the hood. Casshern's eyes widened as his visor slammed shut and his eyes glow bright green.

Casshern sped right towards the Deathstalker, jumped, and delivered a swift punch towards it, sending it skidding fifty feet away from Ruby as he landed next to her.

Ruby's eyes widened at the look of Casshern's eyes. "Cain? What was that?"

"Simply put, my soul manifesting itself. My semblance as you call it." Casshern lied as the glow faded. "It has some odd perks here and there. I have a pretty hard time keeping it in control." He rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes in a slightly shy tone. _"No need to tell her or anyone else that I'm an immortal mesh of man and machine.._ _Just yet that is."_

The Deathstalker got up and was about to charge at Casshern and Ruby again when it was trapped by a frozen wall. Casshern raised an eyebrow before turning to see an approaching Weiss looking ready to scold Ruby. He used this opportunity to head into the temple and look at the relics.

"Damn... Me without a partner and there's not enough relics." He muttered. "And chess pieces? Really? Can't humans make more significant symbolism anymore ?" He heard the others arrive and he softly smiled to himself.

 _"This could be my way out. And back into hiding."_ Casshern thought. "Anyone without relics grab them and go! I'll be fine waiting for next year for my chance to get into beacon!" He shouted, watching them take the remaining pieces present. He smirked silently to himself. _"I'll probably pretend to get eaten by a Grimm.."_

It was then Casshern saw a solitary piece by itself, along with another object near it. _"Ozpin's handiwork. That man **wants** me to stay here! I'm going to..to... gah!" _Frowning the Neo Human fumed inwardly as he took both. "Never mind! I found one!"

He hurried out only to see both Nevermore and Deathstalker on two different sides of the bridge, trapping the eight teenagers. "I'm gone for one minute!" Casshern muttered, slinking back into his Cain persona. "I have half a mind to come down there you guys!"

As he yelled this Casshern heard a distinct growling sound and turned to stare face to face with a problem of his own. "Not good... For you." He said to the pack of Beowolves as the nearest snarled.

 ** _Ozpin's Office_**

"Whilst I may agree with your decision to bring him here, he'll end up either being unable to attend Beacon fully, or in the least, not have his own team if you allow him Ozpin." Glynda says with a small frown on her face. The Headmaster simply sipped his coffee and continued to stare at the screen, witnessing the eight students battle the more vicious Deathstalker and Nevermore, and the topic of intrigue fighting, and winning, a near one sided conflict with a pack of Beowolves.

"Needless to say, it's our only chance to have a trump card close at hand. Especially with recent events proving him to be."

"Ozpin, you seriously think this Man is the Immortal Man?" Glynda asked with an incredulous tone in her voice.

Ozpin frowned as he stared at Casshern as the Neo Human finishes off the horde, bearing heavy scratches that begin slowly and painfully healing. "I do not think Glynda. I know."

 ** _The Field_**

Casshern groaned as his wounds start healing as he sheathes Lyuze. "That's gonna hurt when I lie down." He muttered under his breath as he turned to see his newfound friends take care of the Deathstalker and Nevermore, witnessing Ruby pull off a daring feat in decapitating the beast. "Good job guys! Two thumbs up!" Casshern yells out giving the exact gesture at the same time.

Weiss noting his distance glared. "Why didn't you come over here and help us you dolt?!" That was answered by Casshern flying towards them.

"I did help you. Stayed out of the way and kept some Beowolves off ya." Casshern said with a small frown, inwardly thanking the fact he wasn't sounding socially awkward yet.

 ** _Later: Naming Ceremony_**

Casshern sat on his chair almost ignoring the long drawl of team assignment ceremony results, but perked up when he watched as his eight semi newfound good friends went up, forming Teams JNPR (Juniper) and RWBY (Ruby) respectively. Casshern smirked at Weiss's reaction to not being named leader.

"Now last order of business. Will Cain Azura step forward?" Casshern looked at Ozpin from his seat and almost fought the urge to glare as he walked on stage.

"Cain Azura, you have received no partner, yet you alone recovered the white pawn piece and exceed expectations of Grimm combat. Therefore, you are to be a reserve member of both teams JNPR and RWBY under the codename, Casshern." Ozpin stated and smiled, "Congratulations and continue surprising me."

"I shall professor." He stated. _"After I go to my dorm and scream in my pillow for several minutes."_

* * *

 ** _Whew, Finally got this written out...though I probably condensed it a bit too much for time sake. This is mostly Casshern's view of RWBY after all._**

 ** _anyhow, Review Response time!_**

 ** _DocSlendy: glad you like it so far, and hope you stay awhile!_**

 ** _Zabaniya: Well I am striving to try to keep things following the show._** ** _However, as the story progresses, be prepared for a shift in the Canon._**

 ** _Now then, Announcement for this story. I'm three chapters into this story. It's time I gave Pairings a bit of serious thought. As Zabaniya has noted in his review Casshern (Or Casshan, however you wish to say his name) has made some impact one some of the female characters._**

 ** _So, with that being said, lets pair Casshern up with somebody, since I actually thought up some pairing names, I'm letting you see and decide in your reviews. It'll help, or impact other pairings once we get this out of the way. They are:_**

 ** _Aoi Hana: CasshernxRuby (Potentially fun and Quirky moments.. Along with protective Yang shenanigans.)_**

 ** _Immortal Dragon: CasshernxYang (Cause why not.)_**

 ** _Eternal Combatants: CasshernxPyrrha (Sorry Arkos Fans... I'm one myself but I think this relationship could Mirror The one he had with Lyuze in Casshern Sins.)_**

 ** _Thats all I got so remember to Review and let the chips fall where they may!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum! Casshern Sins belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Please support the Official Release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Reserve and the Burden**

 ** _Cain/Casshern's Dorm Room: 8:30 AM_**

"This is...really Necessary?" Casshern muttered to himself as he stared at how he looked in the beacon school uniform when not in combat classes. He had half a mind to alter it by swapping the usual jacket with his black jacket with the Blue Rose Emblem on it just to stand out. But he stared at the clock then back at his class schedule on his scroll.

"8:31. I better head to class before I get late and Ozpin gets suspicious that I ran off." The Neo-Human said to himself. He walked out of his room and used his scroll to point the way to his first class of the day and began to follow it, ignoring the sounds of moving furniture on one room as he passed.

"Nearly pushing your luck on the first day Casshern?" Said a voice The Robot/human hybrid slowly began to have a disdain for the owner.

"Professor Ozpin. I have no idea what you speak of." Casshern said, keeping his pace as he saw the man, coffee in hand as he walked with him.

"I mean of your choice of time to leave to head to class. You could be late." Was the Professor's reply.

"I've no idea what you mean. Schooling is such a new concept to me, I thought if I left my room thirty minutes early I could make it with five minutes to spare."

"I see. I am glad for your honesty on that subject." The grey haired professor said as he sipped his coffee. "So tell me. How do you enjoy Beacon so far?"

"It is pleasant. It lives up to its name to shine inspiration and hope." Casshern said. "I think I can live with being here for four years."

"I'm certain that someone will be pleased to hear you say that." Ozpin said, giving a small smile. "She certainly seems to wander her eyes at you when you think you're not looking."

Casshern turned to him with a flat stare before frowning a genuine frown. "I'm sure whoever you mean, due to what I am, it'll never work out... She'd die, I wouldn't. I can't go through that. Excuse me sir." And with that, Casshern moved at a quicker pace, heading to class.

The Headmaster only sipped his coffee. "Now, what was I doing here again?"

 ** _Professor Port's Classroom: several minutes later_**

"Monsters! Demons, creatures of the night!" Shouted the Professor, as he began his lecture. "Yes these are the creatures of Grimm, but I personally, call them prey."

Casshern was simply focusing on his notes, more so then the actual professor, who seemed to start drifting from his lecture to a story of his youth when he was the rest of the class's age.

 _"The price of immortality is steep..."_ Casshern thought to himself, _"_ _Patience is one of them! Someone kill me now.."_

The clearing of the Professor's throat shook him from his stupor. "So the Moral is; a true huntsman must be honorable! Dependable, strategic, well educated and wise as well!"

Casshern looked about his comrades, especially the two teams he was a reserve member for. But what did that mean? Was he just a simple extra, a lone wolf backup, or is he an active member of both teams?

"Who here amongst you bear these traits?" Professor Port asked. Casshern knew that this was most likely his chance to truly show and prove his worth. He moved to shoot his hand up, but Weiss Schnee was faster on the draw.

"I do sir!" The white haired Heiress shouted. Casshern frowned as he gave her a second look, yes she was well educated, dependable, and possibly honorable. But wise... Not really. She had the bearings of arrogance he wished he'd beat out of her if she wasn't his teammate.

Weiss left the classroom for a few minutes then returned with her combat attire on. The rest of Team RWBY showing support by cheering.

"Quiet, I'm trying to concentrate!" Weiss shouted as Casshern simply sat and watched as The Professor opened a suspicious cage, and a Boarbatusk Grimm emerged from it.

"Uhh, Miss Schnee? Maybe you can try to listen to your leader for advi-" Casshern was interrupted by a cold ice blue glare, forcing him to be quiet as she began to fight the Boarbatusk. The Immortal Man watched as she made several rookie mistakes, despite what he had seen in Initiation.

"Weiss! Go for the belly! It's not armored there!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm fine! I can do this!" Said Heiress fumed as she used her semblance to flip the Boarbatusk and run it through, ending the fight. Casshern sighed in small relief, and looked at his desk, realizing he had a death grip on it.

 _"Was I deathly worried for her? Or at least her safety? Why should I care? I'm a reserve, what is my duty in that regard?"_ He sighed and released his grip on the desk, leaving small indents where his fingers were. _"I really need to learn to hold back when I'm stressed."_

 _ **Outside the Classroom**_

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Weiss stated. "You're supposed to be a leader, and so far you've been nothing but a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby said, trying to calm her partner down and figure out what's bothering her.

"You've been acting like a child since day one! In initiation and now! Clearly, I deserve better!" Weiss said as she turned and walked in a huff. "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby, who tried to stop her from leaving as Weiss said those words, felt tears forming on her face. Did Ozpin make a mistake? Was she not cut out? She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby? I heard what she said." Said a voice as she turned to look at it's owner.

"Oh, Cain, I didn't realize you were there. What do you think then? Did Ozpin-" Ruby said with slight uncertainty.

"No. I don't think so." Casshern stated, dropping the halfway real facade of Cain, "I see an innocent fifteen year old, with the potential to be something great. You remind me of a sister who was once like that. She was a good person, one day she left and never came back. I've been alone ever since." Casshern frowned at the memory of said sister figure. He saw a lot of Ringo in Ruby, more then he could wish. It pained him, as he hoped that one day, he'd see her again.

"I'm sorry to hear that Cain, I lost my mom if it makes you feel not so alone." Ruby said, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "As a reserve member of RWBY I will not allow you to feel down!"

Casshern chuckled, once more adopting the act of his identity. "Aye aye Leader Number One."

"Number One...?" Ruby asked confused.

"Jaune is number two. Remember Ozpin put me in reserve for JNPR as well." He explained. "Come on Leader One. Or can I call you little sis? Either or is fine by me, but we can't be late for class!"

 ** _Near the End of the day_**

Casshern sat by himself, near the large huntsman and huntress statue of Beacon, watching the sunset. He was pleasantly surprised by how quickly the day flew after his first class and his pep talk with Ruby, who seemed to like the idea of him being a brother figure.

"What am I even doing? I'm not even a real member of her team! I'm a reserve. What does that entail?" The Neo Human clenched his fist in slight frustration. "If he wanted me here that badly why not make a team with me in it?"

"Because he apparently you to be there for all eight of them." The sound of high heels tapping the concrete floor fills Casshern's ears.

"Professor Goodwitch? I'm not sure how you mean." He said with a fixed frown.

"Mr. Azura, ahem, Casshern, how long has it been since you looked out for someone in your existence?" Casshern looked at her with a blank stare but simply nodded her to continue. "Ozpin wanted you to feel, accepted in the school. And you seemed to bond well with teams JNPR and RWBY during initiation. Therefore, as a reserve, you are to be their backup, their friend, their family if need be. A shoulder to cry on if things seem hopeless."

Casshern, took in half of the Professor's words, he understood the first three things. The last one not too much, but he hoped to figure it out someday during his time here. "Alright. I'll shoulder this burden. I should get going to my room." He headed back into beacon to go back to his room.

He heard a noise on his scroll as he walked. Opening it he looked at the message left.

 _"Weiss apologized to me! I think things turned out okay! -Ruby"_

Casshern smiled and replied to her message, _"Good, hopefully her pride was knocked down a few pegs doing it. See you and the rest of your Team as well as JNPR tomorrow.-Cain"_

Putting his scroll away he saw a note attached to his door. Taking it, he looked at the contents.

"Welcome To Beacon! Let's all get along splendidly!" It was signed by every member of the two teams he was a reserve to. He eyed Pyrrha's signature and noted the strange symbol next to it. Actually, all the girls had a heart symbol on theirs. Smirking and rolling his eyes, he walked into his room, wanting to get his studies out of the way so he can start his project.

"Alright.. What bird should it be?" He muttered as he closed the door.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Roman Torchwick walked towards a crate of Dust crystals and took a crowbar, forcing it open to look at the contents. "We're going to need more men.."

"And My assistance?" Roman turned to see a cloaked figure, who resumed his speaking "I wish to know one thing. What do you know about the man from the Dust to Dawn robbery?"

* * *

 ** _Welp, I managed to make another lovely chapter, or not. You be the judge. Some bonding of Casshern and Ruby, in a sibling sense._**

 ** _And a mysterious villain comes into play! If you can figure out who it might be, you get a plate of cookies._**

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _DocSlendy: The Fun does indeed begin._**

 ** _Zabaniya: I do agree with how characters are placed as a fifth member. It is unfair. Being in the reserve for two teams gives Casshern a chance to hang out and interact with both! As for your suggestion for who Casshern Pairs up with, It actually makes sense. Considering Pyrrha's involvement in the show, her eventual fate, and in studying her personality, I am slowly becoming more convinced of Eternal Champions being the pairing I will choose. It actually feels right. Also I can see Pyrrha accepting an invitation from Casshern for a certain dance later on._**

 ** _Taromaru: Oh, you mean moves Like, Kick Attack and Lightning Punch, etc? Those will get passing references, or actually be seen as moves. Also, Casshern will be updating his helmet to look like the one in the OVA, as the SINS helm is currently a patchwork repair job due to the damage it took at the End of SINS. Also: Swanee Teaser!_**

 ** _Ahur: Glad you could drop by and review! As for Casshern being slightly OOC, forgive me on that front. Glad you like Aoi Hana!_**

 ** _Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum! Casshern Sins belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Please support the Official Release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: To Strengthen a Leader- Part One**

 ** _Combat Class: Several weeks later_**

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin Winchester, Leader of Team CRDL shouted, but, if this was the first day of Combat Class, Jaune Arc would be flat on his rear. But he was matching against Cardin for the briefest of the few minutes of the match.

"Over My dead-oof!" Jaune received a blow to the head with Cardin's Mace as the rest of Teams JNPR and RWBY plus one Reserve member winced.

 _"Luna's Tears! After all the effort I do to build his strength up naturally! He wouldn't last a minute against Dio if he was in my first journey."_ Casshern thought. It was around after the first week of coming to Beacon he noticed Jaune's lack of strength. And offered to help by giving him weighted underclothes to wear underneath his clothing to help him out.

Though, from his performance now, and Glynda's speaking to Jaune about no improvement in skills, this means Casshern should have a serious talk to Jaune's partner for help with form and footwork. The Neo-Human sighed, but gave a slight glare in Cardin's direction. _"Next time Winchester, I'll give you a lesson you won't soon forget."_

 ** _Cafeteria: Later that Day_**

"It was the dead of night..." Began the narration of Nora Valkyrie.

"Didn't you say it was day Ren?"

"Yes I did Cain, plenty of times." Ren replied.

"There were Ursa's" Nora continued.

"It was Beowolves." Ren corrected again

"Dozens of them!"

"There were two of them." Ren sighed. Casshern chuckled as he resumed observing the large room around him, watching the daily lives of the students. How strange and wonderful to him. How alive these humans were to behold, to see how they've overcome the ruin and survived under his and Luna's watchful gazes. Though his, he reminded himself, was from afar in their midst, alone.

"Jaune are you okay?" Casshern heard Pyrrha say, snapping his attention back to the conversation around his friends.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." The Leader of JNPR replied.

"But that's what they all say Leader 2." Casshern mumbled as he heard laughter and turned to look to see Cardin and the rest of his team laugh and mock a rabbit Faunus, one Velvet Scarlatina, a second year and therefore according to the small code of conduct in his head, their upperclassman.

His mind drifted off again as his memories slowly began to surface again.

 _"The humans deserve to feel the ruin! Just like us!"_

 _"Humans lost their right to rule this planet, and our golden age has ended, So I shall become the dominator!"_

 _"Even though they have survived, the challenges never change."_ The Neo human thought bitterly as he watched CRDL continue their teasing. The more he watched the more his blood boiled.

"Cain? Remnant to Cain? Guy's I think he zoned out or is having a stroke." Yang said, trying to get Casshern's attention back to the group of friends he's used to before the Neo Human slowly stood up.

"For a person of presumably high standing, you go a step too far and expect no repercussions Winchester!" Casshern shouted to get the bully's attention. "You must really crave for fame that much to pick on you upperclassmen."

Cardin turned to see the young man walk towards him. "What? We're just making fun of the freak over here, nothing wrong with that."

"You dare touch that ear, I will show the world you are the true freak. But I'm not without a sporting chance." The Neo Human pointed at Cardin, "Leave her alone, and next time you're picked in combat class I challenge you. One on one! I win, you stop bullying my leaders and my friends and anyone else. You win, I'll give you one free hit when my aura is in the red." As Casshern finished his challenge, both of his teams simply stared at him.

"Alright fluffy, you got yourself a fight." Cardin growled, slightly offended by the freak remark as Casshern smiled calmly before walking back to his seat in the table. He noticed Pyrrha looked slightly pink in the face, despite the fact they were all staring at him like he was incredibly crazy.

"What? If you all saw what I saw, you'd have gone up and told him to stop." Casshern stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You just challenged Cardin to a fight you dolt! If he wins you might become a target as well as Jaune!" Weiss stated incredoulously. Casshern simply shrugged and sipped from a drink he had on his lunch tray.

 ** _Casshern/Cain's Dorm Room: Later that Evening_**

Casshern was putting away his project and prepared to sit back and relax, admiring the work so far. "This surveillance unit will give me a great hand with scanning the area for Grimm when I'm on missions with either team." He said to no one in particular. "Now to name you..." His musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. In a flash he sped to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it wasn't who he'd expected this close to curfew.

"Pyrrha? What the-" Casshern was stopped when she slapped him across his face. Instead of going off on a tirade, he gave her a glance of guilt, and admittance. "Jaune told you did he?"

"And you helped cover for him by building up his strength?" The redhead stated, "Without telling me, his partner?!"

"I was going to tell you to talk to him about his problems heart to heart!" Casshern said, the sting of the slap finally numbing down. "I gave Jaune the support he found acceptable, as is my role as a reserve."

"Your role. You say that for everything." Pyrrha said in a hurt tone. "You help everyone with their problems, including Jaune. Ren with keeping Nora under control in a sugar rush, Weiss and Ruby arguing. And then you went above and beyond by challenging Cardin to get Him off Jaune's back. But you never once approached me about any of my problems!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Pyrrha, all you have to do is ask. You don't have to bottle it up." Casshern said. "I'm sorry if I was, neglecting you. But you seem upset. Why?"

"I did ask if I could help him, he said he didn't want it." Pyrrha said, walking into his room to find a place to sit, and her eyes widened in amazement at how he decorated his room.

Upon his request, Ozpin used his own personal funds to make Casshern's room seem homely as he was the sole occupant. The balcony outside had a bed of blue roses, and inside, along with the traditional bed and desk, stood a workshop bench where the occupant could tinker with his weapons and gadgets. But what amazed the emerald eyed champion, was the elegant metallic swan sitting on the bench.

She remembered seeing a swan she was younger, majestic in its flight, giving out a call during mating season, but it sadly found no one. It almost reminded Pyrrha of how lonely she is, on her champion pedestal, only expected to do great things by her mother. Yet she continued to stare at the metallic marvel.

"Oh wow. Cain, I never know you had such creativity." Pyrrha stated, admiring the swan. "It's so beautiful, grand even."

"You like it? It's to help me out when I'm on missions with your team or RWBY. It's not finished yet." Casshern stated. "As for Jaune, well, give him time. I helped build his physical strength, but now he needs the one thing we cannot provide."

Pyrrha looks at Casshern with an odd look but nodded for him to continue. "Confidence, Pyrrha. Confidence."

"Cain, I.." Pyrrha trailed off and looked away, hiding the small blush on her face. "I think you're right. I'll give him time. He's my friend, and so are you."

"Well it's what I do- wait." Casshern looked at her. "You consider me, Cain Azura, a nobody, to be your friend?"

"Well, what else is there except for what's beyond friendship?" Pyrrha stated, turning more red, embarrassed for saying that.

"Oh, I don't know, an embarrassment to nature, a disappointment for your parents, the list is endless." Casshern said with a smirk, causing the Invincible Girl to actually laugh. "There, feel better?"

"A bit, sorry for the slap though. It was really uncalled for." The Champion said as she yawned.

"Okay Miss Nikos, better head back for your dorm before you get stuck in here for curfew." The Neo human stated. Pyrrha only nodded her head and walked to the door, mumbling a goodnight before leaving the dorm room, closing the door.

Casshern sighs, before wondering why did her face was red. _"Is that when humans show that... No that's impossible."_

 ** _Outside Casshern/Cain's Dorm Room_**

A certain blonde brawler snapped a picture of Pyrrha leaving Cain Azura's room and smirked to herself. "This'll make perfect teasing material, plus make Blake realize her dream ship maybe setting sail." she said in a smirk before returning to her own dorm room as well.

* * *

 ** _Huh, so Blake ships Eternal Combatants/Champions too... That clinches it! CasshernxPyrrha are a go! But it's gonna be a slow burn. Letting things happen at the normal pace_**

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _TheMAO17: ... *Takes off his eyeballs and wipes them clean before putting them back on* Holy Dust! You're The Author of That one Story! That I like! That I should follow/fav as well! *Ahem* Hi! Glad you're intrigued by my story._**

 ** _DocSlendy: No not them. As much as I'd possibly like a rematch for Casshern and Dio on Remnant, that won't happen._**

 ** _Zabaniya: Yes indeed, the Dark Side of Remnant is slowly bubbling to light for you readers. Muahahahaha! Just you wait till Cinder decides to show._**

 ** _Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Prepare for Forever Fall next time! Or Casshern Vs. Cardin. Either or, both sound fun and enticing! Remember to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum! Casshern Sins belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Please support the Official Release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: To Strengthen a Leader- Part Two**

 ** _Forever Fall_**

"Collecting tree sap, this is just the strangest time of my life at this moment." Casshern mumbled. That was the class assignment for the day on this strange field trip to yet, another forest. He half wished for a desert, or an open field just this once. He was carrying a large vase along with everyone else present, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL.

They were all here to gather tree sap for a field trip assignment, bring one vase full of Sap each. Now as Casshern was a reserve member of the two respective teams he was told to respectively take the trip as well.

"Hey Cain! I think I found some sap over here as well!" Pyrrha shouted, getting the young man's attention as he nodded and used his boosters to speed towards her.

"So, I forgot to ask, but what has Jaune been up to?" Casshern asked, using his blade to cut into the tree to gather up the sap.

"He's been hanging out with Cardin, effectively becoming their errand boy. I don't understand why though." Pyrrha said having a set frown. "Do you think Cardin might have something that'd force Jaune in this position?"

"Dunno, sounds like something is fishy though. Hopefully when Combat Class rolls around I can kick Cardin's butt to hell and back. Maybe break his legs." Casshern said with a chuckle.

"This is serious Cain! Jaune maybe in trouble." The red haired woman stated as she punched his arm slightly.

"Ow..." The Immortal man stated, faking a pained grin. _"That was a love tap though, compared to some other fists I've had to tangle with.."_

"I've said patience... Anyway, This tree has a good quantity. I'll be done in no time before you Pyr." Casshern said with a grin.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Came the shout of one of the members of Team CRDL as they rushed past. Pyrrha was swift to get what was going on, an Ursa was attack both Cardin and Jaune. As she hurried, she called team RWBY to try and alert them as well. Casshern prepared to speed off after her towards the fight, a peculiar animal perched on the tree he was collecting Sap From.

It was a Bird, an owl. A very beautiful owl, a very Metallic owl. Casshern frowned as he turned his gaze to its chest feathers, seeing a crescent moon pattern upon it. "So, you're spying on me again?" He asked calmly, only receiving a hoot from the animal being interrogated. "I see. Well I hope you're enjoying yourself, because I intend to stay here, if that wasn't clear. For the first time in millennia I am happy. If you want to argu" about it, you know where to find me."

Casshern picked up his jar of sap and began walking to the rendezvous point. "I'll see you around... Luna."

 ** _Several Days Later: Combat Class_**

Casshern was stretching his legs in the ring whilst Cardin, looking slightly humbled from his encounter with the Ursa Major, and also Jaune suddenly gaining his two feet as a confident Leader, readied his Mace.

"Maybe I'll just, kick the snot out of you once this is all over." Cardin stated.

"Maybe so, but like I said in the bet, you'd have to win first before getting a free hit. But you go first." Casshern stated as he gripped his sword still in its sheathe.

The Buzzer sounded, and Cardin charged forward and Almace struck its target full on in the chest, causing a resulting gasp from a certain redhead and several screams of alarm from several members of Team RWBY (Weiss's mouth dropped in wordless shock)

 _"Aura, 69 Percent... Gah... This guy hits hard, rating it pretty close though."_ Casshern thought as his mind slowly began to blank out as his eyes glowed green.

As soon as that happened, The room fell quiet as Casshern punched Cardin in the chest as well, before leaping away and getting in a ready stance. Hands outstretched in a martial art form, completely ignoring his weapon.

"Gah! You'll pay for that you freak-lover!" Cardin shouted as he charged again. This was how the fighting went from then on. The Reserve and the leader of Team CRDL exchanging blows and each stubbornly refusing to stay down long. During all this fighting, the Neo human's patchwork helmet began to crack. Casshern then readied another punch, whilst Cardin's mace sailing for his head. Teams RWBY and JNPR were yelling for their reserve member to dodge before he received a serious injury.

Pyrrha was the loudest to yell, his helmet was a patched up one, which he claimed was from the biggest Ursa he ever saw. If that helmet gave way, it'd probably injured her friend. "Cain! Don't take the hit! Your helmet might break into your head Aura or no!" She pleaded.

But neither she, nor the rest of her friends would realize that Casshern was not in control of his actions, the first blow dealt gave Casshern the very old feeling of being in danger. And as such, was in a berserk state in self defense. Therefore, Both hits made their way home.

Both Combatants were sent flying in opposite directions, Casshern's helmet on the side he hand made himself shattering as the remaining half fell off and spun on the ground. Cardin made a thud on the ground, and Casshern stood, his eyes stopping their glow as he looked at his scroll, then looked in at the Board. Both Auras were dangerously close to red, but The Helmet breaking again put Casshern in a daze.

Cardin was also in a stupor from the force of the punch, as time ran out on them. "no way... I, oooggh." He felt himself falling backwards, as he tried to reposition himself to keep himself standing. Then he felt pain... the pain of healing his injuries. Then he knew no more.

 ** _Casshern's Dorm room: Night_**

Casshern slowly opened his eyes as he looked at his surrounding, realizing somehow, he was back in his room. Then he panicked, realizing he didn't remember how he got here or what happened. He then heard light snoring nearby and turned to see two Familiar faces, Jaune and Ruby, sleeping on his two guest chairs nearby. Giving a small peaceful smile he looked at the night sky. He frowned once more as an owl flew through the night sky. In his mind he can only muster one question in his mind.

 _"Luna, what are you doing here?"_

* * *

 ** _Where There is the Face of Death, The Aspect of Life must not be too far behind. The Question is, Where does Luna Stand? Could she be a part of the Ozlumnati? Or have agendas of her own? All good questions._**

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _DocSlendy: Eventually, his identity will be revealed._**

 ** _Remember to re-*Gets poked before handed a note by a metallic mechanical arm.* Oh... Right, I had a small Omake to Present!_**

* * *

 _Casshern learns about Pyrrha's Semblance:_

Casshern had just set down his book on robotics when all of a sudden his swan robot got pulled to his dorm door. He slowly approached the door and opened it. "Pyrrha? Did you put my creation onto the door?"

"Sorry Cain! I should've told you! My semblance is polarity!" The Invincible girl stated as she held up her hands trying to calm him down.

 _"Oh Lord... If she can do that... My metallic skeletal structure is in severe danger... Huh, I guess it's like that one X-Ray and Vav comic..."_

* * *

 ** _Okay now You guys can remember to review, I'll see you folks next chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum! Casshern Sins belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Please support the Official Release!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Acceptance of Hope**

 ** _Casshern/Cain's Room: Saturday Morning_**

Casshern looked out his window to admire the view, the Vytal Festival was being prepared, and He felt pleased that there would be a celebration of such peace, no matter how long it lasted. It meant for once in his life he could relax. Maybe Ozpin was right, this chance at life was a chance to not be the Face of Death.

 _"Life is good. Real good."_ He thought when there was a knock on his door. Stopping what he was doing the Neo Human turned and opened the door to reveal Ruby. "Ruby? You look stressed is there something wrong?"

"Have you seen Blake? She hasn't come back since... Well, Weiss and her had a fight." Ruby stated. Casshern sighed and shook his head. The petite leader in red sighed and nodded in thanks before leaving.

"W-wait what was the fight about?" Casshern hurriedly asked, only to realize it was too late. "Damn it." He turned to the Swan on the table and walked to it and pondered. "Well, I can always lend you out to RWBY to help search, you can sort of link up to Scrolls via DustTooth." Casshern sighs as his scroll suddenly started ringing. "Speaking of scrolls."

He looked at who was calling and smiled silently and answered. "Hey Pyr. What's up?"

"You beat me to my usual greeting!" Came the voice of the invincible girl on the other end. "No fair Cain!"

"What can I say? It's so easy with you nowadays since we're friends and all." He replied putting on a smirk.

"Speaking of which, Jaune and I were wondering if you'd want to join us for lunch and a day out on Vale?" The red headed Spartan asked. "Say in like about..two hours meet us at the docks to Vale?"

"Hmm, just You and Leader 2? I guess I can do that." Casshern answered with a small smile. "See you then." Casshern ended the call and heaved a sigh.

 ** _JNPR Dorm_**

"Did he buy it?" Nora Valkyrie asked slightly excitedly.

"He didn't buy anything Nora, I wanted to invite Cain to Jaune's little trip to see the sights of Vale." Pyrrha stated as she set her scroll down.

"Aw come on Pyrrha, you two fit like peas in a pod like me and Ren, only you want to be, together-together with him!" The ginger huntress stated to her scarlet counterpart. "Admit it! You like Cain!"

"Cain is.. Just a friend." Pyrrha said with a growing blush on her face.

"Prove it then. Jaune got drafted into helping Ruby and the others find Blake for the weekend. Which means if he isn't here tomorrow, it's just you two." Nora gave a devious smile. "If you guys spend the whole time together, but not together-togethe, then I'll stop teasing you. If you guys elevate your friendship to a whole new level.."

"Yes Nora..?" Pyrrha said nervously.

"Boop His Nose and send me a pic of you doing so!" Nora shouted.

"Wait, what?"

 ** _The Next Day: Vale_**

"So Jaune ditched to help Ruby? I loaned Swanee to help why would they need him?! Now she's going to feel slightly neglected." Casshern said, putting on a sad face. He was in roughly the same attire he wore when he first encountered Ruby in Dust to Dawn.

"On the plus side, We both see each other outside the school uniforms and our battle armor." Pyrrha stated, as she wore a simple red shirt and blue jeans. "Plus I'm sure they'll use Swanee to the full advantage."

"Maybe." The immortal man sighed as the pair seated themselves on a bench. "Speaking of articles of Clothing, you're still wearing that Tiara. Is it hard to take off or something?"

"No Cain, this Circlet represents two things in Mistral." Pyrrha raises her Fingers in explanation, "One is respect to the gods of Mistral, as well as the First Victor, The Immortal Man."

Casshern felt heat rising to his cheeks at the comment and turned to hide it, slightly nervous. _"That was too close,"_ he thought. _"I don't want her of all people to guess. But what's with this feeling? Am I...blushing?!"_

"Second is a little more personal, and has to do with my relationship status." The Invincible girl finished. "Cain? Are you alright? You seem a bit flushed."

"You look up to the Immortal Man like a champion? What about what the tale says about him?" Casshern asked, slowly taking off his metaphorical mask as his face pulled to a pensive frown. "He destroyed his world, and became a representative of death."

"In order to Teach the Maiden of Life that without Death, she's meaningless and must never forget that." Pyrrha said, noticing his frown, she scooted closer to him. "Cain are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Im confused. Why would you look on someone like him as a Champion?" Casshern asked, left arm shaking. "He killed people, was the monster everyone feared before the Grimm ever showed. He destroyed the world Pyrrha!"

"The story goes that he regretted it! He wanted forgiveness of his sins!" Pyrrha countered.

"He considered Suicide at one point, do your tales say that?" Casshern immediately put his hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry... This is my first outing with a friend in awhile. And here I am ruining it and what we have so far." He said, his hand muffling the words slightly.

"Cain, how would you know he considered it?" The Neo-Human's eyes widened slightly as Pyrrha gave that question, who was looking at him as if he was either a Crazy Cynic, or subtly insulting her, or both. "The Immortal Man did many great things, I will not let you disrespect his name and-"

"It's my name and I can disrespect it if I want, Okay?!" Casshern interrupted turning to look at her to continue but he stopped. Seeing her Emerald eyes widen at the sudden outburst of anger; no, the very sentence itself, made him realize what he had just said. Slowly getting up from the bench he said, "I'm...I'm sorry. You're right. I did good to the world, yet...even to this day I am unforgiven."

He walked over towards a burger parlor, hopefully leaving Pyrrha alone so that he could call Ozpin for a request to drop out, his secret was out and Pyrrha was the one who knew it.

 _"And here I thought my attempt at living amongst them would last longer. Yet, who cares if Pyrrha knows? I could strong arm her to keep it secret? But her semblance could turn the tide to her favor, as anything metal inside could get messed up."_ Casshern thought to himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Pyrrha walking to the table and sat across from him.

"So, how old are you really?" Pyrrha asked. Casshern looked up in slightly surprise. "You kinda left me in shock there."

"You're not-?" Casshern began to ask but Pyrrha raised her hand.

"I am slightly upset. Cain, you didn't tell Me, the rest of my Team, and RWBY this. Which is why after the outing, you're going to tell everyone what you're going to tell me." Pyrrha said, as she then rested it on his, "Starting now. Hi, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. What's your name?"

"You can still call me Cain, as my Real name is My codename." Casshern said with a smile, a real genuine smile. "As for how old I am, well, old enough."

 ** _RWBY Dorm: Evening_**

"So you also had secrets along with Blake?" Ruby asked, looking like she went through a small scale battle. Casshern had learned that Blake was a Former White Fang member and tried to stop a job that had Roman Torchwick involved.

"For the Hundreth time yes, I hid the fact that I'm immortal. I was going to tell you guys of who I was. But you seemed to have gotten used to me as Cain, and if I shed that and be Casshern again, you'd hate him and want Cain back."

"Well I can personally say, we like you as both Cain and Casshern." Yang said. "They're both old fashioned." The rest of her team groaned at the bad pun.

"Really? That's all you got?" Casshern asked. "Why not... Ancient, timeless? Maybe I'm a bit wizened." Yang sort of looked at him and sighed and patted his head.

"Better let me handle puns Cass." Yang stated.

"Cain will still do if you guys want." The Immortal man stated.

 ** _JNPR Dorm_**

Pyrrha typed away at her Scroll before sending a message out. It read as follows:

 _"Dear Mom,_

 _Hope everyone at home is doing fine. The first few months of Beacon have been great. I am writing this also for a piece of advice. There's this boy, a reserve member for both my team and Team RWBY. He's the most kindest, understanding guy I met, aside from My Partner Jaune. I don't know what to do. I like him but I don't know if he likes me back. I want to know what to do to get him to notice me and understand these feelings I have for him. Sure would be inspiring to hear what I should do!_

 _All my love,_

 _Pyrrha_

 _Oh P.S. His eyes are the most interesting part about him."_

The Invincible Girl sighed and laid down on her bed. _"Casshern. I think I'm falling for you all over again after learning who you really are. If I wasn't already."_

 ** _Casshern's Dorm Room: 10 PM_**

The Immortal man was staring out at the window, feeling all the more confused. Why did Pyrrha accept him so readily after he blurted out unintentionally his true origins.

 _"Is she that kind and understanding, or is she having her own sets of problems she won't open up to me about?"_ As he thought this a strange desire welled up inside her. _"I want to assure her it's not all on her shoulders, that her burdens are not just hers alone. I... Am I falling in love? Someone who is mortal? How can I love her.. When she knows I might..."_

Just then, his scroll began to rang with an unknown number on it. Casshern took it and answered it. "Who is it and what do you want?"

"Why Casshern, it's been a long time." The caller stated, showing a blue eyed turquoise haired woman who is now somehow considerably taller and looked more shapely. "Allow me to introduce myself. My Name is Doctor Stella L. Dreemur. But you know me by another name. I knew he'd find you eventually."

"Luna." Casshern stated. "So my enrollment is more then just a mere blackmailing from a smart man."

"It is and it isn't, from our encounter seventeen years ago, you seemed tired of wandering. I may have told Ozpin to keep an ear out." Luna's face slowly becomes a serious one. "Casshern. We need to talk about why you're really here in Beacon."

* * *

 ** _Seeing as Every attempt I had in finding a way to incorporate Casshern in the brawl with Torchwick and the White Fang was not successful (plus it would Expose him to Cinder's group too fast too soon as Casshern and not some random guy in my opinion.), So in its place I decided to have Casshern finally spill his secrets. Along with s_** ** _ome Eternal Combatants Development ensues. (In other words Some CasshernxPyrrha Fluff.)_**

 ** _It's not a full blown romance yet, but it's coming. Also we managed to wrap up Vol. 1 of RWBY basically! Next chapter and beyond will be in Vol. 2 and will develop Casshern's relationship with his team, Have the Dance, Fight in the Breach, and hopefully realize his love for Pyrrha. Also Cinder inbound._**

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Aburg76: I hopefully will! Welcome to the story!_**

 ** _DocSlendy: Well of course Luna is here, it's an Equilibrium established in the SINS universe of Casshern. Especially since its established in the Finale of Casshern SINS. As for Salem... Nope. He may be ageless and immortal, but observant of major threats (especially secret ones), that's not his department. Luna on the other hand..._**

 ** _Zabaniya: It's only going to get stronger, and Casshern is going to feel conflicted about his growing feelings for her. Especially with the obvious elephant in the room. *Hint Hint*_**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum! Casshern Sins belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Please support the Official Release!**_

 ** _AN: WHOAA! Does it feel good to have another chapter for this story! I thoroughly enjoy writing this one. (As well as Akame Ga Kill stories but moving on!) Vol. 2 Territory now folks! Intrigue, a Dance, Ships Sailing on the Horizon! And of course the Breach. Without further ado, the start of Vol. 2 of RWBY: The Wandering Blooming Flower!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Best Days in Eternity**

 ** _Beacon: One Fine Afternoon_**

"Get out! You're a reserve member?! That sounds awesome!" Shouted a blonde haired Teenager, as he inspected the student in question. "Anyway man, Neptune and I are grateful for you being asked to give us a tour of the place!"

"It's my pleasure fellas." Casshern stated, almost begrudgingly. Ozpin had asked him to give these boys a tour whilst he talked with his old acquaintances General Ironwood, and 'Dr. Stella Dreemur'. "What better way to kick off the semester?"

To be honest, he was jealous of Luna's cover story. An expert of weaponry and robotics and a scholar of the ancient world, and a happily married woman. That just made Casshern envious at how different they are. Casshern was Death, And Luna is Life. One is feared and the other loved.

"Anyway, Cain, I can call you Cain right?" The blonde asked.

"Hm? Oh yes of course Sun." The immortal man said with a small smile. "Is there a question you have in mind?"

"Do you think you can tell me a few things about Blake?" Sun asked sheepishly.

"You've talked about her before he came here, is there something he knows that we don't?" Wukong's Blue haired partner asked as Casshern refrained from tugging a small smile.

 _"So that's how crushes start."_ The Neo-Human thought. "Well, hm. We could go to the cafeteria and ask her." He said with a smirk as he started leading the two young men, ignoring the Groan from a certain monkey Faunus.

 ** _Cafeteria_**

"Friends, sisters, Weiss,"

"Hey!" Weiss stated in a peeved manner.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby continued with her speech. "A dream where we gathered and did the best day of our entire lives!"

"Is that my binder?" Weiss interrupted.

"I'm not a crook. I just want to start this semester off with a Bang!" Ruby rebutted.

"I prefer to start mine off with a _**Yang**_! Eh?" Both teams JNPR and RWB groaned at the blonde's pun.

At the same time this was going on, Sun and Neptune were being led in there by Casshern, who was trying to entertain them with a story (Of Epic Fake Proportions) of Famed Illegal Huntsman Edom Kumatetsu.

"Of course, that is how Edom ended up getting felled. Whilst being chased by the Best Team of Beacon of the generation, He was shot down by Criminal Remus Torchwick and ended up sinking into the sea." Casshern could swear he heard a scared squeak out of Neptune as he raised an eyebrow.

It was then he saw the students fleeing the Cafeteria and heard the screams of a food fight. Casshern sighed as he realized what might be going on and took Sun and Neptune towards whatever was going on. Casshern looked in first and noticed RWBY and JNPR facing off, preparing for the mother of all food fights. Casshern approached the two. Before he could get a word in edgewise a Banana Cream pie hit his face.

The Neo Human simply slowly wiped his eyes and gave a playful glare before tossing the excess cream of the Pie at Nora and Yang. "I belong to neither group and would wreck the current team balance. I'll sit this one out." He said sitting down on a chair.

Needless to say, Casshern, along with his two newest friends from Haven, enjoyed watching a fantastic food fight. Yang was knocked into the Atmosphere, Pyrrha created a storm of soda cans, and Ruby caused a Tornado.

"Bravo. Now I know not to mess with you guys in a food fight. Ever." Casshern stated with a grin as he clapped his hands as Glynda arrived to scold them and repair the mess as he looked at Ozpin who was just behind her. He gave the old man a nod of small respect.

Despite his friends training to be protectors, they still were teenagers, kids growing up. Casshern was already a protector. He was The Face of Death. Sooner or later, he has to choose if he should shed Cain Azura and reveal to the world Casshern is still around.

 ** _Later: Casshern's Dorm Room_**

Casshern was looking through several blueprints and working on schematics for a small scale project. Or projects as it were, Casshern's projects usually benefited him but He decided to do something for Pyrrha. He didn't know why, but the redhead pulled an emotion he had not felt in a long time.

The last time was with Lyuze. But he couldn't be. He _shouldn't_ be. The proverbial elephant is in the room. What is it? The fact he is Immortal. His time here made him enjoy living again. But it couldn't last, not unless he made Pyrrha...

No. He had to focus on his personal projects to get his mind off it. Pyrrha's gift can wait. He was working on building a new, sleeker helmet to finally replace his broken helm he always worn in ages long past. He was about to put the beginning of the Gold Crest on it, when there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" The Neo Human stated.

"Hi Cain! Can I borrow Swanee?" The door opened as Ruby said this, grabbing the poor robotic swan. With a roll of his eyes, Casshern sighed.

"Is it going to make you leave so I can finish this helmet?" He asked her, which was received with a nod. "Very well. Bring her intact or I will show you why they call me the Face of Death." Ruby nodded as the door slammed shut. Casshern sighed before chuckling.

"That food fight, and the fun resulting from it, definitely made this the best day in eternity." Casshern said with a warm smile.

* * *

 ** _Review Response time!_**

 ** _Aburg76: I hopefully will! Welcome to the story!_**

 ** _DocSlendy: The revelation to the world that Casshern is who he is will be a bit more impactful. But that's going to be planned diverted canon territory (could happen in the breach, could happen during Vytal, who knows?). The small scale revelation to his teams I felt had to happen._**

 ** _Neema Amiry: Here's more! :3_**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


End file.
